Cours, Kacchan, cours
by Ilunae
Summary: Katsuki lança un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Personne. La voie était libre. Il devait faire vite.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle petite fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Kirimina, Shinkami, Seroroki, Tsuchako et Momojirou sont aussi présents.

* * *

Katsuki lança un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Personne. La voie était libre. Il devait faire vite. Derrière lui, son poursuivant ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvé mais, il ne devait pas être très loin. Il n'allait pas le lâcher comme ça.

S'il se dépêchait, il devrait pouvoir arriver jusqu'à la cours. La, il serait tranquille pour le restant de la journée. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de louper les cours mais, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il s'élança donc dans le couloir et, courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à la porte. Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de l'atteindre, il se fit attraper par des bandes et s'effondra au sol.

"Hé ! Lâchez-moi !"

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à courir dans les couloirs, Bakugou ?" lui demanda son professeur principal. "Tu devrais être en classe !"

"Faut que je me sauve !" répondit l'adolescent en se débattant.

"Non, tu dois aller en cours !"

"Attendez !"

Il eut beau protester, Aizawa le traîna à travers le couloir avec ses bandes. Puis, il commença à l'entendre. Il eut l'impression qu'un troupeau de rhinocéros traversait les couloirs. Aucun doute, cela ne pouvait être que lui. Il allait le retrouver.

"Lâchez-moi ! Il arrive !"

"Mais de quoi tu parles ?"

Trop tard.

"Kaaaaaccchaaaaaan !"

Quelques secondes plus tard, Deku apparut dans le couloir. Il passa devant son professeur sans le voir et fonça droit sur Katsuki pour le serrer le plus fort possible dans ses bras.

"Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, Kacchan !" dit Deku en frottant sa joue contre celle de son camarade.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Midoriya ? Toi aussi, tu devrais être en classe !"

Deku ignora royalement son professeur principal et, serra Katsuki encore plus fort.

"Kacchan ! Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne te lâcherais plus !"

C'était bien ce qui lui faisait peur. Il n'avait pas envie de passer la journée avec le nerd accroché à son bras comme un koala.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda le professeur en essayant de décoller Deku de sa proie, sans succès.

Katsuki fut donc obligé de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la matinée. Deku avait été touché par un alter bizarre qui le poussait à vouloir prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras. Pour une raison ou une autre, il l'avait choisi pour cible.

Il avait réussi à lui échapper un peu plus tôt mais, Deku avait fini par le retrouver.

"Bon peut importe ! Vous devez aller tous les deux en cours !"

Le professeur les traîna donc jusqu'à leur salle de classe. En entrant dans la pièce, il eut la surprise de voir que Deku n'était pas le seul dans cet état. Yaoyorozu était en train de serrer Jirou tellement fort qu'elle aurait pu l'étouffer. Asui s'était aussi trouvée une nouvelle place sur les genoux d'Uraraka. Il y avait aussi Kaminari qui était collé à Shinsou. Ashido se trouvait sur le dos de Kirishima.

Dans le fond de la salle, Iida était en train de sermonner Todoroki qui se tenait sur les genoux de Sero.

"Ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter en classe, Todoroki-kun !"

Ce qu'il disait ne servait à rien puisque toutes les personnes touchées par l'alter n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête.

"Laisse tomber !" lui dit Sero. "Il n'est pas dans état normal à cause cet alter !"

Pendant ce temps-là, une bonne partie des autres élèves se marraient en profitant du spectacle. Kirishhima n'étant pas gêné par la présence de sa camarade, était en train de filmer. Il remarqua l'arrivée de son professeur avec les deux autres élèves.

"Hé ! Bakugou et Midoriya sont revenus !" dit-il en braquant son téléphone portable sur les nouveaux arrivants. "Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux !"

"Attends un peu que je t'attrapes, toi ! Tu vas la sentir passer !"

Kirishima se contenta de ricaner en continuant de filmer. Kaminari était trop occupé pour le moment mais, il ferait en sorte d'avoir tout sur sa vidéo pour la lui montrer plus tard.

"C'est ça mon pote ! Profite bien de ton admirateur !"

"Eux aussi ont été touchés par l'alter dont tu m'as parlé, Bakugou ?"

"Je suppose !"

Il n'était pas resté assez longtemps dans la salle pour voir qui avait été touché ou non. Il en avait déjà un sur les bras et, c'était déjà de trop.

"Bon, dans ce cas..." commença le professeur en jetant un regard autour de lui. "Vous n'avez qu'à suivre les cours en restant comme ça ! Pour cette fois, je veux bien que vous ne soyez pas tous à votre place !"

Ce fut comme cela que Katsuki se retrouva à sa place avec le nerd sur les genoux pour le restant de la journée.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
